


A kiss and i'll surrender

by MolestingMusic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Frerard, M/M, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolestingMusic/pseuds/MolestingMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't believe that I had just said that, but I did. Frank gave me a hurt look.</p><p>"I hate you, Gerard." he said.</p><p>My eyes got wide open.</p><p>"What?" I asked, not sure if I had heard what I thought I did.</p><p>"I HATE YOU!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss and i'll surrender

"Hey everyone! Look at my new tattoo!" said Frank one day as the rest of the band and I were sitting on the bus.

"No one cares!" I snapped.

"Shut the fuck up, Gerard! Just because you don't want to see it doesn't mean that no one else does!"

"Ha! That didn't sound right!" laughed Ray.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that Ray was right.

"You are so filthy, Ray." I said.

"I don't get it." said Frank.

"That's 'cuz you're a stupid, no-good prick!"

I got up and left the room after I said that.

I never thought I'd see the day when Frank Iero and I would be fighting as bad as this.

Since I got married, Frank had been pissed at me. He wouldn't talk to me, and one day I confronted him about it, and we got into a heated argument. Ever since then, we have been fighting over every little thing.

The truth of it was, though, I hated fighting with him. It almost killed me. I don't know why I even got married. I wasn't in love with her.

I was in love with Frank.

The guys told me Frankie was ignoring me because he was jealous that I was with someone other than him. I didn't believe them, though. I think it was because I had viciously started kicking and abusing him when he went to give me a hug on stage one day over the summer.

Frank was ignoring me because I was an ass.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm bored." said Mikey another day while we were in the bus.

It was parked in a parking lot for the night.

"Me too." I said.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" asked Bob.

"We just ate!" said Ray.

"Yeah. We should all go running. We could use the exercise." I said.

"You mean you could use the exercise." muttered Frank.

I took my shoe off and chucked it at him, but it missed.

"Nice try." said Frank sarcastically.

"Would you guys stop it?!" exclaimed Ray. "I'm sick of you guys always fighting! You guys are acting like two children!"

"I'm not fighting with anyone." said Frank. "I love everyone except thoughtless thick-headed ass holes."

"You should learn to love yourself, Frank." I said.

"Oh, that insult hurt so bad!" said Frank sarcastically.

Ray sighed and got up.

"You know, if this stupid-ass situation breaks up the band, I'm not talking to either of you ever again."

Two Days Later

I had thought of the meanest trick to play on Frank. In doing so, I could make him cry and then I could take him in my arms and kiss him and comfort him. I could tell him how I screwed up and how badly I needed him without having to go up to him randomly and apologizing.

So basically, it was a trick, but I could help out both of us in the end.

My plan was this. I would buy a guitar that looked just like Frankie's. Then I would hide his actual guitar, break the one that looked like it, Frankie would cry, and I would laugh and then comfort him, ask him out, get a divorce, and everything would be perfect.

Okay, so it wasn't the most brilliant idea in the world, in fact, it was a bit childish, but that was all I could think of. It didn't matter how I got to Frankie, as long as it happened.

I put on a black hoodie and my big black sunglasses. I left the hotel and walked a couple of blocks to where I knew there was a music store.

We were in Europe. However, they still had good guitars there, and that was where Frank had originally gotten his guitar in the first place.

I had even brought a picture of Frank's guitar with me so I could ask the clerk for one just like it.

I walked in the store and there were three guys besides me in there.

They were decently cute, but I had my own man. He was the only one I loved, and I was going to make him mine.

I went up to the register and asked the guy if he had the one I was looking for. I showed him the picture.

"Yes, you are very lucky. We have one more just like it." said the man.

The man led me to a corner of the store and took down the same guitar that Frank had.

"Awesome! I'll take it!" I said.

Within ten minutes, I was walking back to the hotel. I felt slightly bad for having to ruin such a beautiful guitar, but I had to do what I had to do.

When I got back to the hotel, I went to the suite that we had booked along with our own rooms. At every hotel we stayed at, we had reserved an extra room so all of us could go in there, leave stuff, and hang-out. So I went in that room, making sure no one was in there.

I couldn't find Frankie's guitar anywhere. Then I remembered that Mikey had told me that he was going to try to play it in his room, so I figured that it was there. I knew Mikey could go on for hours trying to play guitar.

I took the mock guitar out of it's case. I felt bad once again for what I was about to do, but it had to be done.

I found a pair of scissors on the table that Ray had been using before to make some paper animals. (He had gotten really bored.) I picked them up and was about to cut the strings when-

"What are you doing?" asked someone.

I whipped around and there was Frank.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" repeated Frank. "Why are you going to cut that guitar?"

"Because I'm sick of you being an ass to me, that's why." I said.

Frank smirked.

"Uh...Okay." he said. "I don't know how cutting up a guitar is going to bother me, though. What are you doing, guitar voo-doo or something?"

"This is your guitar, you faggot!" I yelled, holding it up.

"No it's not." said Frank. "I just got done playing mine in my room. It's under my bed. So your little attempt at revenge didn't work. I have no idea where the guitar that you have came from."

I was so mad, I didn't even want to tell him that I myself had bought it.

I just looked at him.

Frank snickered.

"Dumbass." he said, leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A light to burn all the empires, so bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be. In love with all of these vampires, so you can leave like the sane abandoned me!" I sang loudly the next night on stage as the crowd went wild.

I wasn't paying attention, though. My mind had been on Frank the whole time. He had found it hilarious that I tried to play that trick on him. In fact, every time he saw the mock guitar, he would laugh.

I was sick of fighting with Frankie. I wanted to at least be friends with him. Maybe is I stopped bothering him, he would stop being mean to me.

Frank and I had been ignoring each other on stage, but now was my chance to make up for it. I couldn't wait until after the show to do it.

The song ended and I went right over to him and hugged him, but to my surprise, Frank shoved me off of him, and I fell right on my ass.

Everyone gasped, and Bob, Mikey, and Ray just stood there.

I looked up at Frank. He just gave me a sad look, and turned to face the audience.

I was embarrassed, my ass hurt, and I was on the floor. Now I knew how Frankie felt that time that I hurt him.

Everyone had froze, and it was all awkward.

Still, I got up and to my relief, Mikey had started playing the next song, Welcome to the Black Parade.

Throughout the rest of the show, I was afraid to even look at Frankie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell was that all about, Frank?" asked Mikey after we got off the stage.

Frank didn't answer, and no one talked the whole way back to the hotel.

Ray asked him about it when we got back into that room that everyone hung-out in.

"Dude, Ray. All I did was push him." said Frank. "What about over the summer when he beat me up in front of everyone? But oh, I'm sure there was nothing wrong with that, because Gerard Way did it. God forbid if Frank Iero does something remotely bad to Gerard Arthur Way."

Ray didn't answer.

"Sure, when Gerard does something to me, no one cares. But if I do something to him, everyone jumps. He can just go to his wife for comfort."

I just looked at Frank, who rested his head back on the couch. The other guys soon left, and Frankie fell asleep, and I decided to just sit there until he woke-up.

When he did, he gave me a look.

"Where's your wife?" he asked sarcastically.

"Will you just leave me alone?" I asked.

"No. You're always a prick to me, so-"

"No, you're the one who is being a prick to me! You keep-"

"You're the one who attacked me first! You're lucky I just pushed you tonight. I could've done a lot worse."

"Yeah, I doubt that."

"Do you want me to show you? You don't scare me one bit, Gerard."

I snickered.

Frank got up off the couch and came at me. He actually freaked me out, so I got off the couch that I was on to get out of his way.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." said Frank. "You're just pissed because your little attempt at revenge didn't work."

"I don't care if it did, Frank! You're just pissed because I decided to be with someone else that WASN'T YOU!"

I couldn't believe that I had just said that, but I did.

Frank gave me a hurt look.

"I hate you, Gerard." he said.

My eyes got wide open.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I had heard what I thought I did.

"I HATE YOU!"

Frank picked up the lamp and threw it towards me and I had to duck to the floor and the lamp crashed to the ground next to me. It shattered into thousands of pieces.

Frank then ran over to me and stated kicking at me in the sides as I did to him that one day on stage. I pulled his leg down and he tumbled to the floor with a loud bump.

A piece of glass must have dug into his back, and he screamed in pain.

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed, moving closer to Frank.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Frank yelled, pushing me away from him.

I could see the blood seeping through Frankie's shirt.

I felt so bad for what I had done that I could've cried.

Frankie and I just had to stop fighting.

Then, Bob, Mikey, Ray, and a guy in a suit came running in.

"What the hell happened?" the guy asked.

They saw that Frankie and I were on the ground surrounded by broken lamp pieces.

"Oh my God!" the man yelled. "That is a very expensive lamp from Venice! And it looks like it was deliberately thrown! How could you just throw around property that isn't yours?"

"We're Americans." groaned Frank, trying to be funny, even though he was clearly in pain.

"Do you five guys share this room?" the man asked, ignoring Frank's attempt at humor.

"Yeah." said Mikey.

"Well, I'm going to have to ask you all to leave."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "We have nowhere to go! Plus, Frank's back is bleeding!"

The guys' eyes widened.

"Frank! What the hell happened?" Mikey exclaimed.

"We'll have to go to the first aid room first, then." the man said, before Frank could answer.

We got up and the guy started to lead Frankie to the first aid room.

"I suggest the rest of you pack your things." the guy said as he left with Frankie.

The rest of us guys stood there in silence.

Ray, who seemed the most pissed, whipped around and stormed off to his room.

I just looked at Bob and Mikey, who were speechless.

None of the things in this room were mine, so I went into my own room to pack up my stuff.

In about a half-hour, we were all on the bus to another hotel. No one was talking until Ray pulled Frankie and I into a room with the other two guys.

"What the hell went on in there?" he asked.

"Gerard was being an ass, that's what." said Frank.

I was shocked that Frankie was still picking a fight with me.

"Who threw the lamp?" asked Ray.

"Me."

"FRANK! Do you have any idea how bad we're going to look because we got freakin' chased out of a hotel?"

"Do I look like I care?"

"You better start caring, because if this shit keeps up, I QUIT!"

Ray stormed into the next room. Bob and Mikey left after that, leaving Frankie and I alone together.

"Frank-" I started.

"Get the fuck away from me, Gerard." said Frank, looking at the floor.

I didn't, though, so Frank got up and left me alone in the room.

\--

We were settled in out new hotel about an hour and a half later. We still had one room that we all shared, plus our own rooms.

The rest of the guys were in their own rooms, but I wanted to be in the room that we all shared because my room had a weird odor to it.

Frankie walked in the room and sat on the couch across from me. He took a magazine from the table between the two couches.

"Are you ready to talk?" I asked.

"Why would I wanna talk to you?" asked Frank like a kid would as he opened up his magazine.

I sighed and sat there in silence.

Frank eventually finished looking at his magazine and put it on the table.

"Isn't your wife waiting to talk to you or something?" asked Frank.

"Leave me alone." I said.

"I've never met someone in my life who contradicts themselves more than you! First you wanna talk, and then you don't."

"Well what about you? First you-"

"You know what, Gerard? You are the biggest asshole I've met in my whole life! Really. You're so full of yourself and you always put yourself before everyone else!"

Frank got up to try to leave but I got up too and grabbed his arm. Frank violently pulled away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed.

"Why do you continue fighting with me after what happened? I'm trying to make up with you!" I exclaimed.

"I don't wanna make-up with you! You're such a prick!"

"Come on, Frank! What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you treating me this way? Is it because I pulled you and you hurt your back? Well I'm sorry! I really regret that! When will you stop being an ass?"

"When I get what I want." said Frank.

I was really confused by Frank's answer.

"I don't like how you're living you life, Gerard." said Frank a few seconds later. "You keep moving on from girl to girl, for the sake of saying that you're in a relationship. Then you go and get married and completely change your whole personality! It's almost as if you have to be married or you'll die!"

"Why do you care so much if I got married?" I asked.

"BECAUSE, GERARD!" Frank yelled. "I FUCKIN' LOVE YOU!"

I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

Frank threw his arms around me and pushed my head to his so our lips crashed together. I immediately held him back and slid my tongue in his mouth as he deepened the kiss. I wanted to squeeze him, but I didn't want to hurt his back.

Frank soon pulled away and just looked at me. He turned to leave the room but I wouldn't let him.

"Don't worry Gee." said Frank. "I won't be mean to you anymore."

I pulled Frank into my arms and he started to cry.

"Don't cry, sugar." I said, kissing his head. "I love you too. I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you."

"Me too. The thing of it is, Gee, I am jealous that you're with someone else other than me. I can't stand to seeing you with anyone else."

I took Frank's chin in two of my fingers and lifted his head so he was looking at me.

"Well, I'm getting a divorce." I said, looking into his eyes. "And I'm not going to be with anyone but you ever again."

Frankie smiled. He brought our lips together again and kissed me with his tongue as we held each other.

"Hey." I said when we were done. "You know, you say that I contradict myself, but think about it. First you say that you hate me, then you say that you love me. Then you don't want me to touch you, and then-"

"I know, I know." said Frankie, kissing my lips. I returned the kiss. "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not." I said, giggling.

I kissed his forehead.

Frankie giggled like a girl and I kissed his forehead again.

I gently ran my hand along his back, hoping I wasn't hurting him.

"So." I said, looking at him. "We're dating now, right?"

"Mmm-hmm." said Frankie.

He leaned up and we started kissing.

I held him close and he ran his hands through my hair. I held him around his waist.

"Oh great!"

Frank and I stopped kissing to see Bob, Mikey, and Ray at the door.

"What?" I asked. "Aren't you glad we're not fighting?"

"Yeah, but then again, no!" said Bob.

"Why?"

"Because now we'll have to see you two make out all the time!"

Frank and I laughed and I held him close to me.

I was so happy that I finally had my man.

"Oh well." said Bob.

"Did me saying that I was going to quit the band have an influence on you two making-up?" asked Ray.

"Not really." said Frank.

Ray pretended to pout.

"Did I bother anyone when I said that?" asked Ray.

"You bothered me," said Mikey in a pretend seductive voice as he put his arm around Ray.

"Whoa there, Mikey!" said Ray. "I was just joking."

Bob laughed and pushed them away. He then closed the door behind them to leave Frankie and I alone.

"I love you." I said to Frank, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too." replied Frank, kissing me on the nose.

"Hey Frank, I wanna see your new tattoo."

Frankie smiled.

"It's on my lower back." he said.

My eyes lit up and I went to the back of him. I pulled up his shirt and looked. The tattoo was a heart that had a G in it.

"You got that even though we were fighting?" I asked.

"Yup." said Frankie, smiling.

"You're so sweet."

I gently rubbed Frank's back, and I could feel the big piece of gauze that the doctor had put on him. I pulled up his shirt a bit more, and kissed the injury on the gauze. Then I kissed his whole back.

I put his shirt down. I ran my hand over his butt and he turned around to face me.

"I wish I could get a tattoo." I said. "I prolly can just get a fake tattoo from those Fruit Roll-Up things."

"That's okay." said Frankie. "I could lick it off, then."

I smiled.

"I'd love that." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

Frank wrapped his arms around me and we kissed each other's lips.

"I'm going to give you a nice blowjob later." said Frank, smiling.

I wasn't sure if he was joking or not, so I just smiled.

"Okay." I said.

Frankie giggled and we let go of each other. Frank then took my hand and kissed it.

"So Gerard." he said. "Can you tell your wife that you're getting a divorce now?"

"Sure." I said.

"Okay. Good. I want to be officially all mine as soon as possible."

"I'm already all yours."

I put my arm around him and kissed his head. Frank put his arm around me and we left the room. We started walking down the hotel hallway.

I didn't feel the least bit guilty about getting a divorce. I shouldn't have even gotten married in the first place.

I was just so desperate to find love, and I didn't really realize that it was right in front of me all along.

Actually, I did know it was there, but I was afraid to pursue it.

I knew I had promised to be in love with the person I was married to, and only her. However, with Frankie around, that would be impossible. I was in love with him, and no one else.

The next time I got married, I would actually mean it.

The next time I got married, it would last forever, and it would be my last marriage ever.

The next time I got married, it would be to Frank Anthony Thomas Iero.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,everyone. I'm so sorry for not posting for so long,but a lot of things happened(none of them good) so i didn't have time for anything. You might call me lazy because i pasted this story off my Wattpad(same username),but that was just because i haven't posted in so long and i won't do it again,since i want to put different stories on ao3 and wattpad. I'm currently editing a Ryden eating disorder fic (i wrote it one night when i was feeling really bad about myself and life in general) and i should have it on here soon.


End file.
